Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
After drilling a wellbore that intersects a subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formation, a variety of wellbore tools may be positioned in the wellbore during completion, production, or remedial activities. It is sometimes beneficial to be able to rotationally or azimuthally orient a wellbore tool component on a tool string relative to another wellbore tool component on the tool string. For example, a first tool component on a tool string may be oriented in a certain direction relative to a second tool component on the tool string such that, when the first tool component is lowered into a wellbore and locked into place via a latch coupling, the second tool component is locked in a desired orientation.
Torque rings are sometimes used to align or orient two wellbore tool components on a tool string. The torque ring provides a standoff distance between two parts that are coupled together via a threaded connection. If the standoff distance is too great to allow the second tool component to be oriented appropriately, the connection is broken apart so that one side of the torque ring can be machined down by a desired amount. The connection is then remade between the wellbore tool components so that the second tool component is in a desired orientation relative to the first tool component.